It's Greek to Me
by VioletWolfgang
Summary: This is a story from a God love child's point of view, deciept, love, figuring out who you are.. what's not to like? But of course when you play a God's game losing really sucks
1. Where the Heck am I?

CHAPTER ONE: WHERE THE HECK AM I?

That is the question running through my head as I sit up in a beautiful lush forest. I try to remember how I got to be surrounded by these towering evergreens and all I can see is Mick's awesome party. "Dang I hope that creeper Jack didn't spike my drink again..." I say to myself feeling silly for wanting to wisper.

No one was around not that i could see anyway. I checked myself for scratches or bruises but found the only thing out of place was a small tear in my leggings. I swore a string of very unlady like words and got up off the dusty fallen tree I was drapped over comfortably. Slipping out of my extremely cute jean jacket the cool breeze met my heated skin and I welcomed it. I walked over to a small clearing to try and get my bearings and I find myself looking in a crystal clear pond. I coax my long charcoal hair back into it's pony tail and wipe the smudges off my pale face.

A twig snaps loudly and i hear a quiet curse as a young doe runs past me and a silver arrow wizzes by my face nearly slicing into my cheek! "HEY! Watch it you stupid..." I turned getting ready to sock the loser who just about ruined my face but choked n my words as i look up to see a stinkin' horse. Well actually, only the bottom half was a horse the top was a man.

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am, did i possibly hurt you?" He had an accent that i couldn't quite place.

"Uhm, no...but your doe got away." I pointed stupidly staring up at his emense height like some tourist that I always see walking down the streets of my hometown New York, New York. I used t laugh at them but now i understand. He or It was staring at me now smiling and he bowed and it was insanely magestic.

"I am Fredrick, cousin to Chiron and you i can smell are a half blood." he said the word like i should understand but i was way past lost.

"A saywhatnowhuh? My name is Violet Teper not 'half blood' or whatever you called me." I stepped away the fear finally washing over me and taking my mind for itself. The horse guy thing let me back up but offered me a hand, which i looked at like it had eyes or something.

"Miss Teper, you must come with me t camp or i cannot assure your fate." He looked seriusly concerned but i wasn't. I had been living from fster home to foster home since i was three and my lame no-good grandparents left me in the park. Since then i had been bouncing around, running away, and partying. I was the only thirteen year-old i knew that was like me but whatever i took care of myself and i didn't need anyone.

But dispite putting a rude look on my face the hand stayed and so did the eyes begging me to take it. So, for some reason that i still don't know, i took his hand and he swung me onto his back and started to gallop off deeper into the vast forest. As we passed a lake i saw girls swimming but then, when i looked closer i relized they were like actual water.

"What in the world? What did i get slipped last night?" Fredrick just laughed and went faster, obviously enjoying my freak out, I had to tighten my grip just to stay upright. We passed a clump of scales that was wrapped around a tree that had a piece of golden cloth hanging on it's lowest branch. This is something really wierd, maybe like an alien thingy ma-bober maybe like, everyone was messed up in the head. Or maybe, I'm still asleep, passed out smewhere and i'm having crazy dreams.

Pony Boy finally stopped and I jumped off but ran into this blnde chick with too big of a smile and stormy looking eyes. She shook my hand and smiled some more as she so cheerily greeted me, "Hello, I'm Annabeth! It's so wonderful that you found camp!" I let go f her hand and internally groaned. I hate perky people.

"Hey, I'm Violet... and would you tell me what's going on so i can not be so confused?" I gave her one of my nearly world famus ice death glares and looked arund to see a whole buncha kids in ugly orange tees just chillin and walking around, joking with friends and what-not. I felt really out of place in my black tights, scuffed converse, black dress, and my old denem jacket. And then my cheek started t itch but when i went to scratch it my hand came away with blood and Annabeth gave me a concerned look that i waved off as i tried to stop the bleeding. Just then, some raggy mexican kid with grease on his hands and a sort f spark in his eye almst like a flame bounced up to our little welcome group and smiled at me.

"Hey there! I'm Leo, and i need Annabeth." with that he bounced away and Annabeth followed.

I decided to take a little walk and get used to this freaky place when i saw something I could DEFINATELY get used to, and that was a fighting arena. I saw this tall burly butch-type girl hammering at some poor boy maybe half her size, sad sight. The cling of metel was like a dangerously seductive song that sent my heart fluttering and my blood straight to my head. I was a girl who loved to fight, it was what kept me alive and intertained.

I could feel myself being pulled to the sound like a moth to a flame and I wanted to feel the weight so bad, like i was going to die if i didnt. I didn't know what was going on but to tell the truth i didn't care i just wanted to feel the metel gripping in my hand more than anything else. It was like soul deep, a primal calling that i culdn't resist. I wanted it. But I wasn't sure what exactly was calling so deep, the sound? the metel? the intese heat of locked combat? I had no idea, but I was going to find out, now. I casually walked over to the two and offered them an easy grin as they continued to trade earth-shattering blows, one after the other like a complex battle feild conversation just between the two of them.

They barely threw back a strained smile, the girl was big, but that boy must have been really good because the girl was pouing sweat still holding her ground uneasily. The two were fasinating to watch and i could barely look away unntil the sweet melodic singing started up again, it was truely overwhelming. I couldn't keep from the soft pulsing that led my willing feet away frm my prime spot to watch the epic battle and i noticed the girl and boy never even lookedback to see if I was still spectating. I wasn't about to be missed anytime soon. I followed the calling to a shed door that was slightly ajar and entered. My senses were immediately overwhelmed by a musty scent and my eyes watered as I sputtered frm inhalation of the crap.

I stepped inside the cozy room and saw alot of serious weponry. Everything you could imagen, heck, even some that you wuldn't think of in your greatest dreams. I was super overwhelmed by it all but still the rhythm kept me from gwaking too much. I was pulled to a back corner and my eyes glanced t every sharp object possible. I did a little victory/joy butt shake and smiled, "Now what is so stinking amazing that I was dragged here?"

I started to feel that intense pull, almost a lusting, and I quickly picked up a random sword to see how it felt but that was no good, not even close. So I just went through picking through each sharp shiny thing a knife, a ugly bow, anther sword, a dagger that was caked in what suspiciusly looked like blood, and a few other things. Nothing was feeling cmpatable and i was just about to give up when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and stuck one of the daggers with a pretty gemstme covered hilt out like warning only to be greated by an extremely attractive boy's face. He was sweaty and tall and had gorgeous ocean eyes. He glanced at my pathetic dagger and stiffled a laugh.

"I...um, hi i'm new here." Oh sweet baby jesus, did i really just say that? I controled my blush knowing that with my pale cheeks, it was so going to show and I did not want that.

"Cool, I'm Percy. It's good to meet you." he smiled warmly and my insides tottaly melted.

"I'm uhm..." crap what was my name again? Oh yeah! "Violet. Violet Teper, nice to meet ya Percy." I sized him up, tall and well tanned guy smelling slightly of sweat but I can't say i disapproved much. "I was just-"

"It's cool I understand, your sword was singing to you. I can help if you want?" his raised an eyebrow and smiled easily already giving a comfortable vibe to the room. I smiled back and suddenly I was caught in his eyes and the turned away quickly so he wouldn't notice the tinge of rose climbing into my cheeks. "Sure you can help, but first would you mind answering a question?" he nodded letting his bangs fall into his eyes, "Where the heck am I?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Now that, is a very good question, Violet." he turned slightly to me smiling with a secret, "Have you ever met a Minor God?"


	2. Note :

Hey ya'll, I know in the first chapter there is a lot of mistakes but now I have a beta reader so you won't have to put up with my spelling and grammar failures. *Lyndsey* will definitely help the story pick up!

LOVE, LOVE, LOVE,

Miss. Wolfgang and Lyndsey 3


	3. A History of Violet Teper's Beginings

Chapter Two: Baby From Above

Thriteen years, three months and seven days ago a small, pale baby girl with brillient carmel eyes with gold specks was found on the door step of an old hispanic couple. The couple that ocupied the house had only one daughter whohad died tragically after just having graduated college, leaving them with only bitterness in their hearts, turning them into cold hermits. When the silent little baby was found by the man thier first thought was to give it to CPS or an orphanage but they had pitied the poor child and took her in as thier "granddaughter".  
They named her Julia Violet Teper, in honor of thier late daughter and her favorite flower. As the girl began to grow she showed great intelligence. By the end of her first year she was a manic crawler always getting into things, but something seemed off.  
Whenever they took her to central park they noticed how she seemed to talk to the birds. They sang she responded in gurgles and baby nonsense. The little birds would even land on her and she would play a little game, trying to grab hold of them, but they would quickly fly out of her reach happily chirping and little Julia would smile, and be on her happy way.

Ina and Fred (the old couple) never really made sense of this odd situation but assumed since she was abandoned she would have a few stability problems, but it didn"t matter because they truely loved Julia with all their hearts and the very day they cellebrated her first year with them their pride swelled for she not only took her first steps, she had said"Papa" (Fred) and "Mimi" (Ina). She was a beautiful baby with alabaster skin and silky raven hair that gleemed in the sunlight. Her innocent eyes were filled with love for every stanger she saw and anyone who saw her would say how she just radiated joy just like healthy baby girl should; however, they still thought something was off with little angel she was almost too intellegent looking for a child so young, but no one really said anything until the day she dissapeared...

She was only a year and five months old and the couple who had just finally opened their hearts to to another child lost this one as well, to the lonely streets of Manhatten, never to be seen again.

(AN: Some background so you know why Violet is so bitter, the next chapter will have lots of action [including a firey arrow inches away from killing Percey] so get ready! Violet also has to go through getting claimed in the next chapter.. fun! - Love, Miss. Wolfgang)


End file.
